The present invention refers to a compound pavement stone having complementally shaped elements on side surfaces of the stone. Different embodiments of such composite stones are known, said elements generally being formed in such a manner that they interlock substantially without any clearance when the pavement is laid out in order to prevent any mutual displacement of said stones. Also, in this case, the joints between neighboring stones are so narrow that they do not have to be filled up with sand. On the other hand, compound stones are known which have elements which interlock without any play but whose surfaces are at a certain distance from each other when the compound pavement is laid out. Likewise, a mutual displacement of the stones is substantially excluded, but they have to be filled up with sand.